All the Claras
by coolhacker1025
Summary: Not all Clara Oswin Oswalds died to save the Doctor. One of them returns. First chapter set any time before "Face the Raven"
1. A Time Lords Return

All the Claras

Summary: Not all Clara Oswin Oswalds died to save the Doctor. One of them returns. Set any time before "Face the Raven"

VWOORP. VWOORP.

Clara was in the TARDIS with the Doctor when she heard a familiar sound coming from outside the TARDIS, currently landed in Scotland.

"Doctor, that sounds like a TARDIS!" she exclaimed.

"I hope it's not me," he said. "Well, I feel like investigating it."

He opened up the TARDIS doors and saw a red telephone booth across from his TARDIS. A woman walked out of the phone-booth, which The Doctor could instantly tell was bigger on the inside.

"Hello, Doctor," shouted the woman. "You wouldn't recognise me, but we've met before. Oh, hello Clara. You're the Original You, of course."

The Woman walked over to the Doctor's TARDIS. "How's the Doctor been treating you? Has he been having fun?" she asked it. She seemed to get a telepathic response, as she then replied, "Well, that's good."

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor. "And why do you call her 'The Original'?"

"Because that's what she is," stated the woman. "Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a girl. This girl met a man in the wrong order, and eventually jumped into his time stream, creating versions of herself that he'd already met—some of whom led him to investigate her in the first place. One of those copies, for lack of a better word, or echoes, landed on Gallifrey."

"You're Clara?" asked the Doctor.

"I was never called that," the woman replied. "I'm a Time Lord or Lady, I always got those confused. Why make the distinction when you can change genders at the snap of a regeneration? I am called the Protector, because my original life had one mission—to save the Doctor. I mean, you were about to make a very big mistake! Choosing the wrong TARDIS would've ruined everything."

"You've regenerated since then, I assume?" asked the Doctor.

"After my original job was done, I became my own Time Lady," replied the Protector. "No longer was I needed to redirect you to the right TARDIS. I stole a type 50, and I've been following you ever since."

"Why haven't you helped me?" asked the Doctor. "I've lost so many companions! Rose, Donna, Amy and Rory!"

"I couldn't, Doctor." said the Protector. "I was the copy with the most memories—most of the others only knew that they were Clara Oswald or something similar, and that they had to save the Doctor. Your time-line is time-locked for me. I already know what has happened, so it's Fixed for me. Clara, on the other hand. I've been following her around the Universe, helping her to Save you."

"How old are you?" asked the Doctor. "You don't sound like you could be much more than a couple centuries old!"

"I'm almost as old as you, Doctor," she said. "Ashildr has appeared in all of time and space, Doctor, and she's really not pleased. Not pleased with _you_ at all."

"You do something nice for a girl, and she doesn't appreciate it," muttered the Doctor. In a normal tone, he said, "Why are you here? More to the point, why aren't you dead? Gallifrey is gone!"

"I haven't been to Gallifrey in a very long time, Doctor," she replied. "But I can tell you this, you succeeded in putting our home planet out of this universe—well, more like out of sync with this universe. Just like the Medusa Cascade, except on a bigger scale. I did like the War Doctor version of you, though. To answer your question, I haven't been on Gallifrey, and therefore wasn't displaced with the others."

She gestured to the Doctor to come into her TARDIS, which looked remarkably like the TARDIS he'd used in the latter portion of his seventh life and in his Eighth incarnation.

"The Gothic theme?" he asked. "I don't like it."

"You never do, Doctor," said the Protector. "I couldn't have your Companion overhearing this, Doctor."

"Do I need my cue cards for this?"

"No. I'm sorry, Doctor, but Clara is nearly gone from the Universe. From my point of view, all of us that will exist, have existed. There are no new versions of Clara to interact with your future selves."

"Why is that? She jumped into my Time Stream!"

"Your time stream at the point it was written, Doctor. I'm sorry to say this, but the Originals' days are coming to an end. _When in the street of traps you go, where you can see your foe. The bright and clear will be extinguished, and the raven will speak. The Raven will quoth, 'Nevermore'."_

"Are you misquoting Edgar Allen Poe?" asked the Doctor. "I met him once—bit of a drunkard."

"Doctor, I tell you this so that you can follow the advice she will give you. If you don't follow it, you will become worse than the Master, worse than after Amy and Rory."

"What advice?"

"I can't tell you that, but I have a feeling that _Spoilers_ are in your future, Doctor," she said. "My time here is finished. I can now be like you, travelling the stars, having fun."

The Doctor started to walk to his TARDIS when he heard the Protector call to him. "You know what, Doctor?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Run," she replied. "Run, you clever boy, and remember me. Remember her—the Original her."

She shut the door to her TARDIS, and took off for the stars, wondering where her first adventure as a free Time Lady would take her. _Maybe I'll try out a male body next time,_ she thought. _I wonder what's on Messaline?_

The Doctor walked back into his TARDIS. He pulled the levers to make the TARDIS take off.

"What did she say, Doctor? 'Cause you've got that look on you." asked Clara.

"She just gave me some advice," he replied as he continued to ponder what the other Time Lord meant by her warning—no, it was a prophesy—and the Doctor hated those.

A/N:

This just came to me when I thought about the many incarnations of Clara, one of which is Gallifreyian, and tells the Doctor to take His TARDIS. I thought, what if TimeLord!Clara stole a TARDIS, and helped the others.


	2. Can you remember me?

All the Claras

Chapter 2

The Protector landed her TARDIS in the middle of the American desert. She knew that the Doctor would be here soon, and she waited for him.

"What do you want?" asked the Doctor when he saw her. "You're the Protector, right?"

"Yes, Doctor, I am," she replied. "Do you remember the last time we met, Doctor?"

"Probably something about Clara," said the Doctor. "I can remember the name, some of the adventures, but not much else. Do you know her?"

"Doctor, Clara loved you so very much," she said. "At one time, she found your tomb, and jumped into your time stream to save you. I come from one of the echoes, but being a Time Lady, I've regenerated a time or two."

"Why did she take my memories, if she loved me that much?" asked the Doctor.

"Really, it was only the one you called Eleven that she _truly_ loved," said the other Time Lord. "The last time we met, I gave you a prophesy about Clara—it's come to pass, don't worry—but some of my information was wrong. I couldn't see the Interference of the Time Lords, or rather, your interference in her time-line. I couldn't see past the Trap Street, and for that, Doctor, I am sorry. So, so, sorry."

"Well, where is she now?" asked the Doctor. "You seem to know everything about her."

"She was the original Clara who saved you, Doctor," she said. "She is the blueprint for all of the other Claras, including myself. Clara is travelling with Ashildr, on her way back to Gallifrey, where she will step back through the Extraction device."

"But she'll die!" exclaimed the Doctor. "I can remember that much."

"Oh, Doctor, Doctor, she took a page out of your book," said the Protector. "She's taking her TARDIS around the galaxies, taking the 'long way 'round'. She might decide to put off death for another 4.5 billion years or so, or she might go next year. Who knows? Well, I suppose in this case, Who doesn't know, because Who can't remember."

She chuckled at her little joke. "In other news, I'm told that you will meet an old friend around Christmas, someone who knows your name, if I'm not mistaken," she said.

"Everybody knows who I am," he replied. "I'm the Doctor."

"Yes, that's what you call yourself, but it's not your real name," said the Protector. "Also, your daughter is doing well. Before this little incident with your memories, I popped over to the Messaline system, and stole a ship for her."

"Which daughter?"

"Not Susan's mum, I haven't been able to find either of them anywhere besides with you for that short while," she said. "Jenny. Don't you remember her?"

"But she died!"

"You forget who unwillingly donated DNA to her," said the Time Lady. "It was either 'The Source' or genuine regeneration energy, but she revived, and has regenerated since. I offered to take her to Gallifrey to steal a TARDIS, but she wasn't as fond of that as I thought she would be."

"Where are you off to now?" asked the Doctor.

"I don't know, Doctor," said the Protector. "I am the last of my kind—the last one you'll ever remember. I'm sorry for what's happened to you, Doctor, but please, don't be alone. You very nearly caused the world to be conquered by snowmen the last time that happened."

"But the Ponds were some of my favourite companions," complained the Doctor. "I needed some time off, there's no vacation time in being the Doctor."

"Doctor, every time that you fire up the engines is a vacation," the Protector responded. "Albeit, a vacation with people shooting at you and running. Always lots of running. Just don't let it happen this time—Clara is exploring the cosmos with the Immortal, and perfectly fine. Just look for an American diner that seems out of place, and you might find her. You won't know it, but she will. Now, I'm leaving before you get any more bright ideas to mess up the time-line, Basil Bob Sigma Theta."

She grinned as she walked back to her TARDIS. "None of those is my name!" shouted the Doctor, as he walked back into his TARDIS.

 _I wonder which old friend I'll be seeing_ , thought the Doctor. _There's only one friend that I have that would know my name, but she's dead._

A thought came unbidden to the Doctor's mind. _No, she's not dead, she was Saved. I saved her to the biggest library in the Universe, and she has somehow escaped. Oh, River, I could kill you!_

A/N: The idea for this story came to me after I watched _Hell Bent_. I actually had to purchase it on iTunes, because my DirectTV gliched out with 15-20 minutes left in the episode. I think that this started rambling on and on as I was writing it. I thought it would be funny if someone thought that the Doctor's name could be "Bob" (common name for an uncommon man)

To answer a reviewer (a guest), the way I see it, Clara truly loved 11. She was willing to sacrifice herself to save him. I tend to think that Clara is more a minder for 12, or that there isn't the same type of love that had been present with 11.


End file.
